


Innocence

by imisserwinsmith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha! Bard, Alpha! Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta! Mey-Rin, Finny has female reproductive bc he’s an omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Ciel, Omega! Finny, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imisserwinsmith/pseuds/imisserwinsmith
Summary: Omega Finny drives Alpha Bard insane.
Relationships: Bard/Finny, Eventual Background Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Implied Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Innocence

Stress engulfed his senses, his temper shortening with every attempted peaceful breath. His temperature soared through the roof, flying high with the chirping blue jays. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he clenched his jaw, popping due to the amount of pressure. His once blue eyes darkened to an intimidating indigo as his scent filled the room with threat. There were two omegas in the Estate- Ciel and Finny. As an alpha, he wondered how Sebastian could stand being around Ciel while the young master was in his heat. Of course he hadn’t reached that age yet. But Finny had, as he was 16. That dumb brat’s heat drove him completely feral. His sweet innocence wafting through with the decadent smell of citrus and flowers. He wondered if Finny was teasing him on purpose, acting so sweet and almost childlike to piss him off- restrain himself from yanking down his pants and invading those velvety virgin walls.   
The alpha collected himself as best as possible, finishing up Ciel’s dinner. It was larger than normal, and Bard could only guess he was nearing his first heat as omegas tended to ear more due to the stress and high emotion- especially if they didn’t have a mate. Finny was on the second day of his heat, his hormones at their peak and his sex drive so powerful he had to stay in bed and sleep it off. Bard brought out Ciel’s dinner, a waft of rose water hitting his nose and turning on his alpha. Normally Ciel had a lovely scent of morning dew, smelling fresh and clean. But now this scent was more arousing.   
“Your dinner, young master.” Sebastian served it to the young omega, his eyes glowing bright red. Bard’s indigo eyes darkened to their final shade, black. His alpha was finally out of his cage, ready to grab Ciel and ravage his body- fill his womb and make babies.   
“Excuse me,” Bard growled from the back of his throat, Ciel dismissed him. The alpha stalked to Finny’s room, throwing open the door. The omega shot out of bed, hiding his naked body under the covers. Naked?! Finny’s decadent smell of cherry blossoms hit Bard’s nose twice as hard as Ciel’s, his black eyes darkening if that was even possible. Finny hated the feeling of these blankets on his hot skin, but he couldn’t let Bard see what he’d been up to.   
“What are you doing without an alpha?” Bard growled, slowly stalking towards Finny- predator to prey. Finny stuttered- cheeks flushed red, green eyes now a bright jade. The elder man was now hovering above the teen, his musky scent embracing the omega in desire.   
“Show me what you were doing before I walked in.” Bard ordered, Finny was completely embarrassed though his instincts told him to listen. Finny slowly removed the blankets, revealing his sweet ivory skin and a perfectly shaven peach between his legs. The omega locked eyes with the alpha as he shoved his right middle and ring finger inside, exploring his womb that ached for Bard. Bard watched intently, licking his lips subtly. His hungry gaze shifted to Finny’s throbbing mating gland. Then locked eyes with Finny’s innocent, awaiting ones. Bard slowly stripped off his clothes, his skin burning as hot as Finny’s. Finny moaned as Bard barely made skin contact, feeling so satisfied already. Bard ran a hand through Finny’s hair as he kissed his neck and down his torso, his hand gliding down.   
“Bard please... I need you so fucking bad...” the omega’s voice was high pitched and breathless, whining for him turned the alpha on even more. The omega let himself go, falling on the bed as Bard eyed his aching pussy- almost asking permission. Finny nodded, staring at the ceiling in anticipated gaze. Bard flattened his tongue, licking up the whole length of Finny’s folds to his clit. The sixteen year old leaned his back as his body keened in pleasure.   
“Bard... oh my God...”  
The alpha relished in Finny’s begging, licking and eating his pussy with more confidence. He forgot about their eighteen year age difference, passion and lust and hunger clouding his common senses. Bard dove his tongue deeper inside Finny, finding the base of his G-Spot, not quiet hitting it but enough to make Finny need more. The elder man pulled back with a small kiss to the teen’s pussy lips, watching the work of art he’d created. Finny’s arms were bent back gripping the head board, his supple legs bent on either side of Bard’s shoulders and his breath erratic. His eyebrows were arched with a dreamy smile on his face. The alpha bent down to kiss his omega, being tossed on the bed and crawled on top of.   
“I’m gonna suck you so fucking good.” Finny promised with a lewd giggle, sliding down between Bard’s strong alpha legs. Finny stroked his generous length, not shocked at all by his girth. Bard’s head leaned back his Finny got his lips on the angry red tip.   
Bard encouraged Finny with growls and grunts, throughly enjoying himself as Finny pushed himself to get more dick down his throat. The teen deep throated the alpha his hands tangled in his. The omega pulled back with an obscene pop- a long, thick strand of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the tasty cock in front of him.   
The alpha lifted the omega’s chin, connecting their lips, “let me know if I’m being too rough. I’ll stop...”  
The omega nodded, laying on his back and now being slowly penetrated.   
“Mmmmph... Bard...” Finny mewled, letting the alpha pound him mercilessly. Finny’s incessant moans were music to Bard’s ears, the way his body rocked back and forth with each thrust was beautiful. Bard wanted more of Finny through the rest of his days, mate him and have him bare his children. Bard’s teeth hovered over Finny’s begging mating gland, “may I bite you?”   
The teen nodded, “yes Bard please... I need you to bite me...”  
The elder man sank his teeth into Finny’s gland, mixing their scents and finishing inside of his womb.


End file.
